Cops and Lovers
by WhiteWolfSearching
Summary: Duo's the eldest child going through a hard time.His father doesn't seem to understand but when Duo keeps getting pulled over by a blue eyed cop his world is turned upside down.
1. Default Chapter

Bad guy and Good cop.  
  
Parings:1x2(DUH!)  
  
Standard disclaimer.I don't own gundam wing.I'm not making money off of this.I just mess around with the pilots and hope you like what I do to them...*evil smirk* They are cute aren't they!If Sunrise ever wants to see me Heero and Duo I wouldn't mind one bit!I got paid and I have a few $'s to my name now.Not enough to live through court if someone decided to sue me so..don't sue me and now ON with the fic!  
Chapter 1.  
  
Duo hummed merrily as he sped down the dark,desterted hiway.No one could touch him at that speed.It was the freedom he craved and the thrill of being caught that he lived for.  
  
"Now all I need is some nice tunes and I'm all set,"Duo smiled turning on his cd,followed by his subs in the trunk."Much better,"Duo said bobbing his head a little to the heavy music.  
  
It took a while for the sound to register in Duo's head before he yelled out,"FUCKING SHIT!NOT TONIGHT!" Duo sighed and turned around to see a poliece cruiser flashing it's lights and following closely behind Duo's 2001 black corvett GT."Man,"Duo groaned slowing is speed and pulling off to the side of the road.  
  
"What'd I do officer,"Duo sighed as the blue angel walked up to the car.(We call cops blue angels.)  
  
"You were speeding and your music was disturbing the peace sir,"The officer said with a monotoned voice.  
  
"How fast was I over,"Duo asked running a hand through his bangs.  
  
"120 miles over sir,"Heero said pulling out his ticket book.  
  
"That all,"Duo chuckled.  
  
"Pardon,"The officer asked.  
  
"Nothing...Listen could you just let me off with a warning?I won't do it again.I promise,"Duo pleaded with big eyes.(Puppy dog eyes!)  
  
"Since this is your first offense on my watch I'll let you off on a warning,but next time sir.I suggest you watch your speed and keep your music down,"The officer said before turning on his heal and going back to his cruiser.  
  
"Damn he was hot,"Duo said out loud before pulling off of the side and going on down the road."I'll just have to...cause another disturbance to...see if I can see him again,"Duo laughed turning off the hiway and going down the gravel road to his house.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"You're awfully happy this morning,"Quatre smiled.  
  
"I should be.I evaded a ticket last night,"Duo laughed.  
  
"Duo!I told you not to go so fast.You're going to kill yourself one of these days.As a matter of fact you're going a good 20 over now,"Quatre said pointing to the speed dial.  
  
"It's not going to hurt anything,"Duo shrugged.  
  
"I beg to differ Duo...Look behind us,"Quatre said.  
  
"Not again!...Quick pretend you're sick!Maybe he'll let me pass,"Duo said leaning over Quatre and leaning Quatre's seat back.  
  
"He won't buy it,"Quatre sighed as Duo pulled off to the side of the road.  
  
"He will if you act convincing,"Duo sighed putting the car into park.  
  
"Yea sure Duo,"Quatre sighed laying a hand over his eyes.  
  
"May I see your license and registration sir,"The officer asked.  
  
"Hey...You're the guy from last night! Hey look I can't waste time.My friend is really sick,"Duo said with worried eyes.  
  
"Don't play with me sir,"The officer sighed.  
  
"Look ummm...officer what's your name.I need to get him to a doctor's.If you'll just let me pass we can just forget this all happened,"Duo said.  
  
"Let me look at him.Maybe there's something I can do,"Heero said adjusting his sunglasses.  
  
"I think it's a stomach ulcer,"Duo gulped as the officer lowered himself to eye level with Duo.  
  
"If that's all it is you have no reason to be speeding 20.8 miles over the limit.I'll have to write you up,"The officer said standing back up.  
  
"Please.Can't you just let me pass.Just forget I was here,"Duo pleaded blinking violet eyes up at black sunglasses.  
  
"I need to see your license and registration please,"The officer said.  
  
"Fine if you want to be difficult abou this,"Duo growled yanking open his glove compartment.Snatching out the requested items."Then I'll be difficult,"Duo sneered opening the car door stepping out and shoving the papers into the officer's face.  
  
"Please step back sir,"The officer growled.  
  
"Look Mr....*glances at name plate* Yuy.I just want to get Quatre to a doctor.That's all.I won't speed again if you just let me pass,"Duo pleaded.  
  
"You said that last time Mr.Maxwell,"Officer Yuy said handing the papers back to Duo.  
  
"I really mean it,"Duo said.  
  
"I'll let you off with another warning,but I can promise you.I won't be so nice next time,"Officer Yuy said taking off his sunglasses and rubbing his cobalt blue eyes.  
  
"Thanks,"Duo smiled hugging officer Yuy quickly before jumping back in his car and pulling back onto the road.  
  
"What am I getting myself into,"Officer Yuy sighed putting on his sunglasses and getting back into his cruiser.  
  
"I'm getting myself into hell that's what,"Officer Yuy said taking off his hat before turning back down the road to go back to his post.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Guuzen no deai ga mirai made kaete shimau  
Kiseki o shinji na yo umaku ikusa  
It's gonna be OK!  
Dare ni mo watasenai taisetsuna mono wa hitotsu  
Chance wa ichido dake te ni irero yo ashita ja osoi  
Tada hiza o dakaete ochikonda kinou  
Wasurete shimae jibun o shinjite  
Tabun umaku iku ze dakara umaku iku ze  
Chance wa me no mae  
Daijoubu kitto OK,"Duo sang driving down the road(notice a pattern here)  
  
"Today is going to be a good day,"Duo sighed checking his speed to make sure he wasn't over.He didn't want to have to avoid another ticket.  
  
"Chance wa me no mae Daijoubu kitto OK,"Duo sang again,before stopping.  
  
"Oh no!I'm not speeding and my music isn't loud!You can't pull me over,"Duo yelled seeing the familar cruiser flashing it's lights behind him.Duo sighed loudly and pulled the car over.  
  
"I didn't do anything,"Duo whinned as the officer came to Duo's window.  
  
"Calm down Mr.Maxwell.I just wanted to tell you your tire is flat.If you continue to drive on it it'll tear up your car and the road,"Officer Yuy said pointing to Duo's back tire.  
  
"Damn!Of all the days,"Duo sighed getting out of his car to look at the tire."Stupid mother puss bucket tire,"Duo yelled kicking the offending object.  
  
"If need be I'll help you,"Officer Yuy said removing his hat.  
  
"I could use it.If you don't mind Officer Yuy,"Duo said.  
  
"Call me Heero.I'm off duty,"Heero said.  
  
"Off duty?Then why are you driving a patrol car,"Duo asked.  
  
"I finished my shift an hour ago.I was on the way to the station.I need to hury really,"Heero said.  
  
"Alright.Let me pop the trunk and get the spare,"Duo said leaning over into the car and popping the trunk.Heero swollowed hard when he saw how tight Duo's pants were.  
  
"Alright,"Duo said opening the trunk and pulling out the tire.  
  
"You have tools,"Heero asked kneeling down next to the flat tire.  
  
"Yeah,"Duo nodded reaching into the trunk and pulling out the required tools.  
  
"This shouldn't be hard.Just like my car,"Heero said as he started working.  
  
"You have a corvett,"Duo asked.  
  
"Hai...It's an older model than yours,"Heero said loosening the bolts.  
  
"Hai,"Duo asked.  
  
"It's yes in Japanese,"Heero said removing the flat tire and putting the spare on.  
  
"Are you Japanese,"Duo asked taking the flat tire and putting it in the trunk.  
  
"Half,"Heero said tightening the bolts and putting the cover of the rim back on.  
  
"That's cool...You're done already!?Thanks so much,"Duo smiled hugging Heero quickly.  
  
"It's no problem Mr.Maxwell,"Heero said removing his sunglasses and whipping sweat from his brow.  
  
"Call me Duo,"Duo smiled as violet orbs met colbalt blue.  
  
"Alright Duo.I must be going now.I'll be late getting the car checked in if I don't leave now,"Heero said with a nod of his head.  
  
"Bye then Heero.Thanks again,"Duo said.  
  
"Bye Duo,"Heero said walking over and getting into his patrol car and driving off.  
  
"Damn...this isn't cool,"Duo thought feeling a familar tightness in his jeans."I got hot just from watching him work on my tire,"Duo groaned getting into his corvett.  
  
"Need to get home now,"Duo groaned putting the car into gear and speeding off down the road.'Good thing Heero's off duty.He can't bust my ass for speeding now.'Duo thought racing home.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"BOY!Where have you been,"Mr.Maxwell yelled at Duo.  
  
"Calm down.I had a flat.Hee..I mean Officer Yuy helped me change it,"Duo sighed flopping down onto a black leather couch.  
  
"Damn...according to your brother that's the third time he's stopped you,"Mr.Maxwell growled.  
  
"I was going 20 miles over when Quat was in the car,"Duo yelled.  
  
"That's 20 to fast.Duo what do I have to do to get you to understand,"Mr.Maxwell sighed.  
  
"I haven't gotten hurt yet,"Duo said standing up from his seat.  
  
"But you will.You're a big brother Duo.You can't just go around running a muck.Solo's going to take after you and Quatre already does,"Mr.Maxwell sighed.  
  
"I can't help that I'm older,"Duo said.  
  
"No but you can at least set an example,"Mr.Maxwell said.  
  
"Why can't Solo and Quat just take after each other.I'm tired of being a baby-sitter.I have a life,"Duo said.  
  
"I know you do but I can't keep Solo and Quatre from looking up to you.You're older and they need a role model,"Mr.Maxwell said.  
  
"This is not fair,"Duo said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"No one said life is fair...Duo I must do this but until you learn to be a little more responsilbe I'm grounding you from your car,"Mr.Maxwell said taking his glasses off and laying them down on the table.  
  
"WHAT!?That's not fair!I've never been grounded!Mom never grounded me,"Duo yelled.  
  
"Your mother isn't here anymore Duo and I must put some order into your life before you kill yourself,"Mr.Maxwell said.  
  
"At least if I was dead I'd be with mother,"Duo growled clenching his fist and trying to keep himself from crying.  
  
"Duo..Son please don't do this,"Mr.Maxwell said.  
  
"Leave me alone,"Duo yelled before running up to his room and slamming the door shut.  
  
"Duo,"Quatre asked knocking on the door.  
  
"GO AWAY YOU FREAKIN PANSY,"Duo yelled throwing himself onto his bed.  
  
"I'm sorry,"Quatre whispered before running into his own room.  
  
"Helen...what am I supose to do,"Mr.Maxwell(David) said looking out the window at the stary night sky.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Well?It gets better later I promise! Tell me what ya think! 


	2. Oh Mother

The next day Duo strolled down the street.Since his father had taken away his car he didn't get the luxury of driving to and from school.He could always take the bus,but the kids on the bus were to weird for his taste.Espically that banged boy Quatre always hung out with.  
  
"Man...This isn't fair,"Duo mumbled kicking a can as he walked home.  
  
"Need a lift Duo,"A monotoned voice asked.  
  
"OH SHIT,"Duo gasped jumping a foot in the air.  
  
"I didn't mean to scare you,"Heero chuckled pulling the car over and putting it in park.  
  
"It's alright.I was so into my thoughts I didn't hear your car,"Duo smiled.  
  
"Where's your car,"Heero asked.  
  
"My dad grounded it from me.He's mad cause my little brother squealed on me and he ratted that I almost got a ticket,"Duo sighed leaning into Heero's patrol car.  
  
"That must bite.Hop in I'll give you a ride home.It's not safe for you to be walking on an open hiway,"Heero said reaching over and unlocking the passenger side door.  
  
"I don't know.My dad might freak out more if I was to arrive home in a patrol car,"Duo said.  
  
"If he asks I'll just tell him I was giving you a lift,"Heero said.  
  
"I'll hold you to that,"Duo smiled opening the car door and slidding in.  
  
"Where do you live,"Heero asked putting the car into gear and pulling back onto the road.  
  
"A few miles down.There's a side road.Made of gravel at first.It's not hard to miss,"Duo sighed feeling the cool air conditioner.  
  
"Here,"Heero asked as a gravel drive way came into view.  
  
"No.The next one,"Duo smiled.  
  
"This one,"Heero asked.  
  
"Yeah.The road is a bit bumpy at first but it's paved further down.Dad didn't want the whole road paved.He said when it's this way it makes people think they've got the wrong address,"Duo chuckled.  
  
"That's a pretty good idea,"Heero smiled.  
  
"My dad is a well known person.He doesn't like a lot of visitors though,"Duo shrugged.  
  
"I can see why,"Heero said looking up at the mansion that loomed over the drive way.  
  
"Did I fail to menchion that dad makes a lot of money in his job,"Duo laughed at Heero's shocked expression.  
  
"I think you did,"Heero smiled shaking his head.  
  
"Thanks for the lift Heero,but I don't want to get into more trouble than I already am,"Duo said opening the car door.  
  
"Hey Duo...If you need a ride tomorrow call me.It's not safe for you to be walking on the hiway,"Heero said.  
  
"Pick me up at school then,"Duo smiled.  
  
"What school,"Heero asked.  
  
"West Cape,"Duo said.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then,"Heero said as Duo shut the car door.  
  
"Later,"Duo waved before running into the house.  
  
"I really have gotten my self into trouble,"Heero sighed pulling out of the drive way.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
"Duo!Where've you been?Your brothers got home an hour ago,"Mr.Maxwell said as Duo walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Walking.Remember you took my car away,"Duo said grabbing a soda from the fridge.  
  
"I'll get one of my associates to give you a ride home tomorrow,"Mr.Maxwell said.  
  
"It's ok dad.I've got it covered,"Duo said leaving the kitchen.  
  
"Duo...At least let Zechs drive you to school,"Mr.Maxwell sighed.  
  
"Wh-who,"Duo stammered dropping his drink.  
  
"Zechs.You remember him don't you son,"Mr.Maxwell asked.  
  
"Y..yeah dad.I...I have homework to do,"Duo said running upstairs.  
  
"That was odd,"Mr.Maxwell said picking up Duo's unopened soda.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Shit shit shit shit shit,"Duo said running his hands through his hair.  
  
"Duo are you alright,"Quatre asked opening Duo's bedroom door.  
  
"Quatre get out,"Duo said.  
  
"No.Look D I'm sorry about the other day.I was just worried about you,"Quatre said sitting on Duo's bed.  
  
"Yeah forgotten just get out Quat,"Duo said pacing around the room.  
  
"What's wrong,"Quatre asked.  
  
"Dad's letting Zechs drive me to school tomorrow,"Duo said looking at Quatre.  
  
"He...HE CAN'T,"Quatre yelled jumping up.  
  
"Look Quat.Dad doesn't know and Zechs is one of dad's main buisness men.We can't tell dad about what he did,"Duo sighed.  
  
"But Duo.He'll do it again...but to you.You look so much like," Quatre started.  
  
"Stop it Quatre!Stop now,"Duo yelled.  
  
"No...You look so much like mom...he might rape you too Duo,"Quatre said wrapping his arms around Duo.  
  
"I should of done something back then Quat,"Duo sighed feeling his throat tighten.   
  
"You couldn't do anything.Neither could I.You were only eight!I was only five.We couldn't stop a full grown man Duo,"Quatre said.  
  
"I could of called someone!I watched her...her...I watched her get raped and I couldn't do one damn thing,"Duo sobbed.  
  
"It's not your fault,"Quatre said crying along with his older brother.  
  
"She died because of it Quatre.I...Damn it,"Duo said brushing his tears away angrily.  
  
"It wasn't your fault nor mine,"Quatre said hugging Duo tighter as Duo sat down on the bed.  
  
"Then why do I feel like this,"Duo whispered.  
  
"We watched it happen...that's why,"Quatre said burrying his head in Duo's shirt.  
  
"It's alright Quat...I won't let it happen again,"Duo said stroking Quatre's golden hair.  
  
"I'll kill Zechs myself if he touches you,"Quatre sniffled.  
  
"You always were stronger than me,"Duo smiled through his tears.  
  
"I always look up to you for that strength,"Quatre sighed brushing his tears away.  
  
"Thank you Quatre,"Duo said hugging Quatre tightly again.  
  
"Anytime big brother,"Quatre smiled returning the hug.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Duo!Your ride is here,"Mr.Maxwell yelled upstairs.  
  
"I'm coming,"Duo yelled running down stairs.  
  
"Try to be home earlier than you were yesterday.I've got to leave around three remember,"Mr.Maxwell said.  
  
"Why,"Duo asked grabbing a piece of toast.  
  
"I've got that buisness trip to Hawaii remember,"Mr.Maxwell said handing Duo an apple.  
  
"Oh.I remember.I'll try to be home on time,"Duo said taking the apple.  
  
"Hurry Duo.Zechs doesn't like to wait,"Mr.Maxwell said.  
  
"Ok.Bye dad.QUATRE SOLO!!!BUS IS HERE,"Duo yelled upstairs before walking out the front door to see a red thunderbird.  
  
"Lord help me,"Duo sighed before walking up to Zechs' car.  
  
"Morning Duo,"Zechs smiled.  
  
"Hey,"Duo said slidding into the car.  
  
"What school do you go to again,"Zechs asked pulling out of the drive way.  
  
"West Cape High,"Duo sighed.  
  
"Oh yeah.That's right,"Zechs nodded pulling onto the hiway.  
  
"Yeah,"Duo replied.  
  
"You've really grown up since the last time I saw you Duo,"Zechs said looking at Duo from the corner of his eye.  
  
"I was eight the last time you saw me,"Duo said with venom.  
  
"That's right and you're...how old now,"Zechs asked.  
  
"Eighteen,"Duo said.  
  
"Man I feel old,"Zechs chuckled.  
  
"Well you're thirty now,"Duo shrugged.  
  
"See.I'm old,"Zechs smiled.  
  
"Whatever,"Duo sighed in releaf seeing his school.  
  
"Don't judge me Duo.I always get what I want,"Zechs said stopping his car in front of the school.  
  
"Is that a threat,"Duo asked.  
  
"If you want to take it so.I like what I see with you Duo.If I wanted to I could have you,"Zechs said lowly.  
  
"Lay a hand on me and I'll cut of your dick and feed it to you,"Duo growled before getting out of the car.  
  
"I always get what I want Duo Maxwell,"Zechs yelled out the car window.Duo just kept walking.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Well?....Tell me what ya think!Laters 


	3. Friends?

*~After School~*  
  
After school Duo paced the walkway looking for the familar partol car.From the corner of his eye he could see Zechs's red sports car parked in the lot.  
  
"You shure you won't ride the bus Duo,"Quatre asked,standing a few steps away.  
  
"No...He said he'd be here,"Duo said running a hand through his bangs.  
  
"Don't look now Duo,but Zechs is here,"Quatre whispered.  
  
"He's been here since school let out,"Duo sighed looking at his watch.  
  
"Please.Ride the bus,"Quatre said.  
  
"No.I'll be ok Quat.You'll miss the bust if you don't go now and Solo will worry if he's the only one home,"Duo said,offering Quatre a little smile.  
  
"Ok,but if you aren't home around five...I'll call the cops,"Quatre sighed.  
  
"I'll be home.Go Quat or you'll miss the bus,"Duo said.  
  
"Later Duo,"Quatre said running off towards the big yellow bus.  
  
"Please hurry Heero,"Duo said looking at his watch again.  
  
A few minutes and a lot of panicing on Duo's part.A silver 93' corvett pulled into the school's parking lot.  
  
~~BBeeeppp~~  
  
Duo looked up to see Heero standing by the driver's side of the car.  
  
"Hey Duo,"Heero waved as Duo ran to the car.  
  
"Hey,"Duo smiled,looking out the corner of his eye to see the red sports car still there.  
  
"Sorry I'm late,"Heero said getting in the car.  
  
"It's ok.Just get me outta here,"Duo said slidding into the car and buckling his seat-belt.  
  
"Hate school that much,"Heero asked buckling his seat-belt too.  
  
"No.School's fine it's just,"Duo sighed running a hand through his bangs.  
  
"What,"Heero asked.  
  
"Well see that red sports car?The blonde dude drivin it is after me,"Duo said.  
  
"After you,"Heero asked pulling the car out of the parking lot.  
  
"Well physically.He wants me...THAT way,"Duo said.  
  
"Oh...Well can't argue with him about why,but if you have problems with him call me,"Heero said pulling onto the hiway.  
  
"Thanks,"Duo blushed.  
  
"You don't mind about my comment,"Heero asked.  
  
"No.I'm flattered really,"Duo said looking down at his hands and blushing.  
  
"We're here,"Heero said parking the car in Duo's drive way.  
  
"Since tomorrow is Saturday and I'm out of school this week....Do you think you could come over tomorrow and stay a while...to make sure that guy doesn't come around,"Duo asked,blushing again.  
  
"I think I could manage to.I get off work around 10,"Heero said.  
  
"Great!Thanks Heero,"Duo said leaning over the seat and kissing Heero's cheek.  
  
"See you tomorrow,"Duo said hopping out of the car and running into the house before Heero got a chance to react.  
  
As soon as Duo was in the house he shut the door and slumped against it.  
  
"What am I getting myself into?Dad's going to kill me if he ever finds out that I like guys....Damn,"Duo sighed hitting his head on the door.  
  
"Master Duo?You could kill brain cells like that,"The butler smiled.  
  
"Oh...Sorry Sam...Hard day.Is Quatre and Solo here,"Duo asked walking away from the door and into the living room.  
  
"Their out in the pool Master Duo,"Sam replied.  
  
"Come on Sam.I thought we'd gotten by you calling me master.I feel weird when you do it,"Duo smiled throwing an arm around Sam's shoulders.  
  
"Sorry Master Duo.I mean Duo.It's habbit sir,"Sam said walking with Duo out to the pool.  
  
"And don't you be callin me sir either.I'm not my father...Far from it,"Duo chuckled.  
  
"Alright Duo,"Sam smiled.  
  
"Quatre!I'm home.No need to worry...which I see you aren't,"Duo pouted standing on the steps to the pool.  
  
"Oh!Duo...sorry.We were having fun,"Quatre shrugged splashing Solo.  
  
"What took ya so long D,"Solo asked.  
  
"I was waiting on a friend to take me home,"Duo said crouching down by the pool's edge.  
  
"Sure.I bet you were making out with some girl behind the gym,"Solo laughed.  
  
"Was not!Besides.It was behind the library,"Duo laughed splashing a little water at Solo.  
  
"Yeah and Quatre was making out with bang boy IN the library,"Solo laughed.  
  
"Bang boy,"Duo asked.  
  
"I was doing no such thing!And his name is Trowa,"Quatre blushed.  
  
"Ah...Sure Quat.Whatever you say,"Duo nodded.  
  
"I wasn't,"Quatre said splashing water at Duo.  
  
"AHHH!!That's cold,"Duo gasped standing up,dripping wet.  
  
"Serves you right,"Quatre smiled.  
  
"Oh...I'll show you,"Duo grinned evily and stripping his shirt.  
  
"Lets not get hasty Duo,"Quatre said backing away.  
  
"You're in for it now Q-bone,"Solo laughed scrambling out of the pool.  
  
"CANNON BALL,"Duo yelled backing up before running and jumping into the pool.  
  
"NOT COOL,"Quatre yelled whipping water from his face.  
  
"I think it was rather nice,"Duo smiled.  
  
"DUDE!Did you see the look on your face Quatre?I would give 5 bucks for a picture,"Solo laughed hopping back in the pool.  
  
"Not cool Solo,"Quatre pouted.  
  
"Lighten up Quat,"Duo smiled splashing his blonde brother.  
  
"Master Duo.I mean Duo.I brought your swim trunks if you want them,"Sam said laying the black trunks on one of the pool chairs.  
  
"Thanks Sam,"Duo smiled climbing out of the pool to quickly change into the swim trunks.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
"So tell me DUo.Who brought you home,"Quatre asked sitting down on Duo's bed and rubbing a towel over his blonde locks.  
  
"Heero did,"Duo shrugged slipping on some dry boxers.  
  
"Heero,"Quatre asked.  
  
"The poliece officer that pulled me over the other day,"Duo said squeexing the water out of his braid.  
  
"What was he taking you home,"Quatre asked.  
  
"He's a nice guy.He changed a flate tire for me the other day and he's just been really nice,"Duo smiled sitting on the bed by QUatre.  
  
"Why do I have the feeling that you're keeping something from me,"Quatre asked grabbing a brush from Duo's bedside table.  
  
"I like him Quat,"Duo sighed as Quatre started to undo Duo's hair.  
  
"You like him as a friend or the other way,"Quatre asked.  
  
"The other way.Quat I don't know why I like him I haven't even known him all that long and he's giving me rides and...man he's beautiful...I kissed him on the cheek today and told him to come over tomorrow if he could,"Duo blushed.  
  
"Duo...That's moving a little fast,"Quatre said working the brush through Duo's hair.  
  
"I know it is but...it just feels right,"Duo sighed.  
  
"When are you going to tell Solo about all of this.He still thinks you're straight and you know he looks up to you,"Quatre said.  
  
"I'll tell him,but...he'll hate me for it.He told me the other day that a guy at the jr.high was gay and...Solo really hates the guy for it,"Duo said,slumping his shoulders.  
  
"But you're his brother Duo.He won't hate you,"Quatre said.  
  
"I know,but he'll never speak to me again,"Duo said.  
  
"He will.He loves you Duo,"Quatre smiled as he started rebraiding Duo's hair.  
  
"I love him too,but I'm not looking forward to telling him,"Duo sighed.  
  
"It'll be ok,"Quatre said.  
  
"Yeah,"Duo shrugged.  
  
"So tell me.Do Solo and I need to leave the house when Mr.Heero comes over,"Quatre winked.  
  
"You pervert,"Duo laughed pushing Quatre back.  
  
"I learned from the best,"Quatre said poking Duo in the chest.  
  
"Ah well...what can I say,"Duo shrugged.  
  
"Really tho.Tell me,"Quatre smiled.  
  
TBC...........................  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Next chapter I hope to have out soon.Don't hold me to that tho.Finals   
are coming up and I want to make good grades! Laters. 


	4. Just hold me for a little while

*~Next Day~*  
  
"Bye Solo,Quatre,"Duo waved as Quatre's friend Trowa drove away.  
  
"Sir? A call came in.The message said that Mr.Yuy is on his way over,"Dam said as Duo walked back into the house.  
  
"Shit!I haven't even showered and I have no clue what to wear,"Duo said running up stairs.  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help,"Sam asked,yelling upstairs.  
  
"Yeah.If Heero gets here before I'm ready tell him to wait for me in the living room,"Duo yelled back before locking himself in his room.  
  
"Very well sir,"Sam said to himself as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
A few minuets later Duo came running down stairs,buttoning his cobalt blue silk shirt.  
  
"Is he here,"DUo asked running his fingers trhough his loose damp hair.  
  
"He arrived a few minuets ago.He's waiting for you in the living room as you asked,"Sam said with a slight bow.  
  
"If it weren't for all this hair I wouldn't of taken so long in the shower,"Duo sighed pulling the mass of chestnut into a low pony tail.  
  
"Your mother had long hair,"Sam smiled fixing the silver cross around Duo's neck.  
  
"Yeah...Well how do I look,"Duo asked smoothing rinkles out of his black jeans.  
  
"You look very nice Duo,"Sam smiled.  
  
"Thanks.I...I'll call if I need anything,"Duo said before running of to the living room.  
  
"Have fun Master Duo,"Sam said walking off toward the kitchen.  
  
"Sorry I kept you waiting Heero,"Duo smiled walking into the living room.  
  
"It's ok.You look very nice,"Heero said standing from his seat on the couch.  
  
"Thanks,"Duo said with a blush and a smile.  
  
"So...who's that guy who showed me in,"Heero asked.  
  
"Oh.That's Sam.He's our butler.He's ben around for ages,"Duo smiled.  
  
"He's nice,"Heero said.  
  
"Yeah,"Duo said fiddling with the buttons on his shirt,  
  
"Duo why'd you kiss me yesterday,"Heero asked.  
  
"I knew that was coming up,"Duo laughed.  
  
"Honestly Heero..I' like you and I act on what I feel and I didn't think a kiss on the cheek would hurt so I did it,"Duo shrugged.  
  
"I'm not mad.I was only wondering,"Heero said.  
  
"Ok good.So does that mean you aren't going to shoot me with the gun hidden under your jacket,"Duo smiled flopping down on the couch.  
  
"Yeah...Wait how'd you,"Heero gaped.  
  
"My dad is a retired FBI agent.I'm used to seeing the precense of a gun on him and it's obvious to me you have one on,"Duo shrugged.  
  
"I thought your dad owned a business,"Heero asked sitting down by Duo.  
  
"He does.See after he retired my dad's older brother died of heart failure and my dad inherited the company from him seeing as he didn't have anyone other than my dad,"Duo said.  
  
"What kind of business is it,"Heero asked.  
  
"A soft wear business.Donnie,My dad's brother, created the voice accessories for computers and it went over really well,"Duo smiled.  
  
"You're joking right? I have one hooked up to my computer and my brother does too,"Heero said.  
  
"I'm not joking.Quatre and I even get discounts on the stuff.Solo isn't really into computers now so he doesn't see why Quatre and I are usually pesturing dad to buy the newest things for us,"Duo said.  
  
"Your brother is Quatre,"Heero asked.  
  
"Yeah why,"Duo replied.  
  
"He went off with my step-brother Trowa for a few days.That is if I remember what he said correctly,"Heero said.  
  
"You're bang boy's brother?That guy totally wierds me out!How does he get his hair to stay like that,"Duo asked sitting up to look at Heero.  
  
"That I don't even know,"Heero smiled.  
  
"Oh wow,"Duo breathed.  
  
"What,"Heero asked turning to look behind him.  
  
"You're really something else when you smile,"Duo blushed.  
  
"I don't do it often,"Heero said.  
  
"You should.It suits your face,but I mean I'm not saying that you don't look good now and...aww hell,"Duo sighed covering his face with his hands.  
  
"I see what you're trying to say and thanks,"Heero chuckled.  
  
"I don't normally lose my ability to talk infront of people.I must be cursed right now,"Duo said looking up at Heero again.  
  
"Nah.You're fine,"Heero said.  
  
"If I wasn't I think I'd have to have someone look at me,"Duo smiled as Sam came into the room carrying a trey with wine glasses.  
  
"Sam,"Duo asked eyeing the red liquid in the glass.  
  
"Sorry Master Duo.I thought that you and your guest would like something to drink.Just don't tell your father that I raided his wine cellar,"Sam winked at Duo.  
  
"I won't tell,"Duo laughed as Sam handed him and Heero a glass of the red wine.  
  
"Thank you,"Heero said.  
  
"Think nothing of it Sir Heero,"Sam nodded before walking out of the room.  
  
"Sir Heero,"Heero asked.  
  
"I kinda like it.Makes you sound like a knight or something...and you kinda were my knight in black uniform when my car had a flat,"Duo blushed sipping his drink.  
  
"I haven't had someone call me that before,"Heero said.  
  
"I thought poliece were once called blue knights,"Duo asked.  
  
"In the middle ages some areas of law enforcement were,"Heero shrugged.  
  
"That's kinda cool,"Duo said.  
  
"Hai,"Heero nodded.  
  
"What made you go into poliece work,"Duo asked.  
  
"My parents were killed in a car accident.Took the poliece 3 hours to come to the wreck sene and I didn't know about it till the next day.I was staying with my Uncle Odin when I found out.I was so ticked at the poliece force I told my uncle that I was going to join and hopefully get the road patrol in gear.Odin said I was crazy.I guess I am,but I think of it like if I'm out there and a wreck is called in near my area.I'll get there no matter what and do my best.I hope that I can prevent what happened to me from some other child,"Heero shrugged taking a long drink of his drink.  
  
"That's horrible,but at least your trying to help,"Duo said offering Heero a smile.  
  
"Yeah...Where are your parents Duo,"Heero asked.  
  
"My dad is across country on a business trip and my mom.She died when I was eight.She was raped,"Duo said turning his face away from Heero.  
  
"Raped?I...I'm sorry,"Heero said feeling bad for prying.  
  
"It's alright.I miss her yes,but what makes me mad is that I saw the whole thing....I couldn't tell my father because I wasn't suppose to be there when it happened.I know who did it didn't mean to kill her but she had my brother Solo not to long ago and Solo was a big baby.He riped her insides and when she was raped it riped her stiches out and she bled to death,"Duo said biting his lip to keep from crying.  
  
"I'm so sorry Duo,"Heero said setting his wine glass down on the table and wrapping his arms around the shaking boy.  
  
"I wish I could of stopped him!He did it to get revenge on my father.I heard him tell my mother that.I should of screamed or something,but I couldn't do anything but lay there,"Duo sobbed into Heero's shirt.  
  
"You couldn't of stopped him.He probably would of turned on you and if anything happened to you back then...I wouldn't know you now,"Heero said smoothing Duo's hair back.  
  
"I'm glad you're here,"Duo whispered.  
  
"I am too,"Heero said rocking the boy in his arms.  
  
"I barely know you but....This feels right...crazy I know but I feel safe,"Duo sighed.  
  
"I do too,"Heero smiled kissing the top of Duo's head.  
  
"Hold me for a while,"Duo asked wrapping his arms around Heero's waist.  
  
"I will as long as you want me too Duo,"Heero said.  
  
"Thank you,"Duo sighed into Heero's shirt.  
  
"Anytime....anytime at all,"Heero replied,still rocking the long haired boy.  
  
TBC.........................  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I know I haven't updated in a while.I'm sorry for that,but hopefully this will make up for it ne?  
  
Very sappy but I like it hope you do too. Review please? 


	5. Brighter Side

*bows* I know I haven't updated in a long while and I'm hoping that I will have more time now,because I don't have to deal with after school rehersals in band anymore. YAY! ^___^. But do bare with me. I'm trying as hard as I can to try and catch up to my missed dates on updating and. *sighs* this won't be easy.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
He didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but when he woke he was wrapped in his blankets. With a groan the long haired boy sat up, eyes hurting from crying, head pounding from supressed emotions.  
  
'How'd I get in here?' He wondered to himself looking around the darkened room.  
  
"Master Duo are you awake," Sam asked walking into the bedroom holding something on a sliver tray.  
  
"If feeling like I've been run over by a truck and a herd of cattle then yes. I'm up,"Duo sighed running his hands through his bangs.  
  
"That's good to hear. Mr. Yuy put you to bed after you fell asleep," Sam said setting the tray on Duo's bedside table.  
  
"Where is he," Duo asked rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Asleep on the couch down in the sitting room. He didn't want to take the spare room I offered. He said if he did he'd feel like he would be intruding," Sam shrugged.  
  
"He's my guest. He isn't intruding! I...In the sitting room you say," Duo asked getting out of bed.  
  
"Yes sir," Sam bowed.  
  
"Thanks Sam," Duo smiled brightly before running out of his room and down stairs to the sitting room.  
  
Duo eased the door open slightly, not wanting to wake his friend asleep on the couch. Duo didn't have to worry, Heero was sleeping like a log, an afkan lain across him carelessly. Duo couldn't help but smile. The once serious officer was sprawled like a cat on his sofa sleeping peacefully like a baby. Only a sliver of moonlight lighting the room. Duo thought in that second that Heero was an angel.   
  
  
  
'I don't know what kind of spell you have cast blue angel, but I don't want you to break it.' Duo thought kneeling on the floor, his face level with Heero's.  
  
'First time I saw you I thought you were a pain and then....I don't know.....I've never felt like this around anyone. Espically a man before.' Duo smiled reaching a hand out to run through Heero's unruley hair.  
  
"Stay," Duo whispered running Heero's hair through his fingers. "Onegai?"  
  
"Hmmm," Heero moaned softly, showing signs he was waking up. Duo quickly moved so he wouldn't startle Heero. He'd learned his lesson about being in people's faces when they first woke up. Quatre had almost broken his nose one morning for breathing down Quatre's neck.  
  
"Duo,"Heero asked, cracking open a sparkling blue eye.  
  
"Over here,"Duo said quietly.  
  
"What time is it," Heero asked sitting up, causing the blanket to fall off the couch.  
  
"Close to two in the morning," Duo answered sitting down on the floor, looking up at Heero.  
  
"I guess we both fell asleep," Heero said running his hand through his chocolate hair.  
  
"I fell asleep on you," Duo blushed, thankful the room was dark.  
  
"You exhausted yourself," Heero shrugged.  
  
"You don't care that I did," Duo asked.  
  
"No. I'm use to it," Heero shrugged again.  
  
"Oh?" Duo blinked.  
  
"Hai. If I tell a person their family member has been injured in a crash or killed they throw themselves at me and cry on me till they faint or can't stand on their own," Heero said.  
  
"I bet its hard to do that," Duo said playing with the hem of his pant leg.  
  
"It is. They think it's my fault because I didn't get there soon enough and....And I probably could of saved them if I was there sooner, but I wasn't fast enough," Heero said looking down at his hands,resting in his lap.  
  
"It wasn't your fault that they died Heero," Duo said climbing onto the couch with Heero.   
  
"Are you so sure of that Duo?" Heero asked looking up at Duo.  
  
"Yes. It wasn't your fault. God chose for them to leave this earth. Not you,"Duo answered with a small smile, taking one of Heero's hands in his.  
  
"You look at things so positivly. Even with all that's happened to you, you try and find the brighter side,"Heero said in awe of Duo.  
  
"I've been hurt to much and I've been down the dark road before. It's not pretty. I'd rather spend my life looking for the light in things instead of the gloomy part. It's much easier to do and it doesn't hurt as much," Duo shrugged.  
  
"I could learn many things from you Duo," Heero said running his thumb over the knuckles of Duo's hand.  
  
"That you can," Duo smiled brightly for Heero causing the blue eyed officer to return a small smile.  
  
TBC......  
  
***********************************************************************************************************  
  
No flames for this being short ok? I don't care about punctuation in this.  
  
Not to sound mean its just easier for me to write like this instead of trying  
  
to make it perfect ok? *hugs reviewrs* Thanks so much guys. And the advice   
  
is appreciated,but I can't do much more than I am. Now...If you don't hate me   
  
now.Review? 


	6. Time Jump

Hey guys. I'm so very sorry I haven't updated this fic in ages. I know I should update more often but I've just been so busy with school and trying to pass everything. sighs I'm very sorry, but with the persistence of my reviewers and the threat of getting… "annoying" e-mails every week I decided that you have suffered enough and deserve a new chapter. If it's short I'm sorry. Most of my chapters are short cause I haven't had Window's word processor working but now it is so…Here's the new chapter of Cops and Lovers!

* * *

A few weeks went by. Duo's father, David, was still held up in his meetings out of state and Duo really couldn't of been happier. He was getting to spend more of his time with Heero, when Zechs wasn't around. Quatre had taken up his time by spending it with Trowa and every now and then he'd check up with Duo to see how things were going. So far so good…Right?  
  
"Heero?….Hey. This is Duo…Would you mind coming over for a little while. Zechs has been trying to get in and I'm getting kinda freaked. He won't leave….I just hope you check your answering machine soon….Bye…" Duo sighed and hung up the phone and stared at it mournfully. Heero hadn't been able to come over the last three days. There had been a serious accident and it hit close to home for Heero. Heero told him that there'd been a wreck and that was it. Duo hadn't heard from him since.  
  
"Master Duo? Sir Mr. Zechs is on the phone. Should I take a message for you," Sam asked from the door way of the living room.   
  
"Yes thanks, Sam…Oh…and could you call Heero's house again for me? I'd appreciate it," Duo smiled slightly.  
  
" Yes Master Duo," Sam bowed.  
  
"Sam? Stop calling me master will ya? You make me feel old," Duo grinned.  
  
"Alright….Duo," Sam smiled slightly before leaving the living room and doing as requested.   
  
"Where are you Heero," Duo sighed, hearing the door bell ring again.  
  
Two days later  
  
"Heero you haven't been to work and you haven't called back….I don't know if I should start worrying or not…..Heero please pick up. Please," Duo sighed against listening to the answering machine beep signaling that he'd run out of time.  
  
" Did I do something wrong," Duo asked himself flopping onto the couch.  
  
"What wrong could you of done?"  
  
"HEERO," Duo asked wide eyed and running and hugging the older man.  
  
"I take it I was missed, ne" Heero smiled and hugged Duo back.  
  
"Where were you? I've been calling and calling and then I called your work and they wouldn't say anything. I…I got worried," Duo blushed slightly.  
  
" I thought I told you….I went down to Florida to visit my family…This past weekend was the anniversary of my parent's death. I thought it'd be nice to go see them. I didn't mean to worry you," Heero said softly.  
  
"Oh…I didn't know. I'm sorry," Duo said biting his lower lip.  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry for," Heero said offering a small smile.  
  
"You should smile more often Heero. It looks good on you," Duo smiled.  
  
"You think so," Heero asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
" I know so," Duo smirked raising his chin in the air.  
  
" I'll take your word for it…Now what's this I hear about Zechs bothering you," Heero asked, leading Duo to sit down on one of the overly stuffed leather couches.  
  
"He's just coming around a lot more. He's knocking on my doors and ringing the doorbell constantly and he calls at ungodly hours of the night and I'm getting annoyed and I was starting to worry that he might try something to get into the house," Duo said.  
  
" I've told my supervisor to watch this house. Zechs won't get inside without your permission. If he does he'd have a lot to answer to…Like me," Heero said.  
  
"Like you? What would you do Heero to show him that I don't like him," Duo asked.   
  
"Well…I'd do this," Heero said, pressing his lips against Duo's.  
  
" Mmm," Duo "said" wide eyed.  
  
"S-sorry. I should of asked first," Heero stammered.  
  
" I didn't mind," Duo smiled slightly.  
  
"Can I do it again," Heero asked.  
  
" Please do," Duo breathed, just before Heero pressed their mouths together again.

* * *

What ya think? I typed it up quickly so I wouldn't forget what I wanted to do. You like? Review and tell me and hopefully I won't wait 7 months before updating again, ne? 


	7. Little chat

Looks like I did wait longer than I said I would before updating again. I am very sorry. I'm getting back into the swing of writing again. The walls of my writer's block is crumbling down and somehow or another I've developed a new style of writing so hope that it doesn't really bother anyone. Well…enough of me rambling on. On with tha fic!

* * *

Duo's arms snaked around Heero's neck. Only their lips pressed together in a sweet kiss. No tongue or wondering hands could do what this kiss did for them.

"Wow. I never thought that I'd ever get to do that in a million years...well not a million but anytime soon," Duo smiled happily looking up into Heero's blue eyes.

"Do what Duo," Heero asked brushing some of Duo's stray bangs back away from the heart shaped face.

"Get a kiss."

"You've never been kissed before?"

"Well…no. I mean I've kissed people's cheeks and had the same done to me but I've never had a kiss kiss before….Geeze I sound like a school kid," Duo sighed putting his face in his hands, embarrassed at his foolishness.

"Duo don't be ashamed. I think it's endearing really. I'm happy that I got to give you a kiss like that. Maybe later we can do…do a deeper kiss, but It's your choice. I won't push you into anything you don't want to do. I'm just glad you haven't thrown me out yet for kissing you in the first place," Heero smiled slightly.

"I can't kick you out. I don't want to kick you out….But really I can't kick you out. You're bigger than I am and It'd be kinda hard to do that," Duo laughed pulling back some from Heero so they could both breathe comfortably.

"That's not a fat joke is it," Heero raised an eyebrow at Duo.

"You aren't fat you're just bigger and you have more muscle than I do...lots more muscle than I do," Duo squeezed Heero's bicep to prove the point to himself and as an excuse to be able to touch Heero's muscles. "Yep. More Muscle than me."

"Duo you amuse me," Heero smiled down at Duo.

"I take it that's a good thing," Duo beamed

"Very good Duo.Very good indeed. I'm not easily amused and it feels good to be able to smile again. Since I've met you Duo the world doesn't seem so dark and bleak anymore. I'm actually looking forward to waking up each morning," Heero smiled, "and I have you to thank for that Duo. You've brightened my out look on things."

"Wow…never knew I could do all that stuff. I'm happy I'm able to do that for you though Heero. I'm flattered also," Duo smiled up at the older man.

"It's the truth Duo. I look forward to what you can teach. You've taught me a lot about life in just a few short weeks and I'm loving being with you Duo. I never thought pulling you over that one day could lead to this. I'm beginning to really love this all." Heero sighed happily

"Thank you Heero," Duo smiled, pink tinting his cheeks.

"May I kiss you again Duo," Heero asked cupping Duo's cheek in his hand.

"I'd be offended if you didn't," Duo smiled brightly and Heero kissed Duo for all he was worth.

* * *

Yeah a bit cheesey buy hopefully you like it and will review. Reviews make me want to update. It lets me know that someone is reading it and my updates aren't in vain. 


End file.
